


1 - Blue Eyes

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have no gender, Drabble, Gen, Makeup, Suptober2019, cute stuff, enjooooooooy, gender expression, perfect drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Sam is helping Cas with his expression.For the Suptober prompt, "makeup".





	1 - Blue Eyes

“What the hell is happening in here?” Dean demanded hotly, storming into the motel bathroom.

He’d expected… he didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this. He would have been less surprised to walk in on Sam full-frontal jerking off to pictures of Brendon Urie. He was not expecting to see Sam and Cas, sitting on the floor, surrounded by-

“Is that _makeup_?” Dean asked. And then his eyes found their way to Castiel’s. “Is that _eyeshadow_?”

Castiel smirked a smirk that Dean shuddered to think he probably taught him and nodded. “Yes. Do you like it?”

Dean did.


End file.
